


Grow Old With Me

by after_midnightmunchies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Canon, Proposals and Weddings, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/after_midnightmunchies/pseuds/after_midnightmunchies
Summary: It's not exactly how Shiro planned on proposing to Lance, but he wouldn't take the words back for anything in the universe. Especially when he finally gets the chance to unveil the surprise he's been working on since deciding that he was going to marry Lance someday.





	Grow Old With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song ["2 Rocking Chairs"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pH3D009DuEg) by Jon Bellion.

_Just four words. All it took were four words to change his life forever._

Lance’s dazzling smile was burned into his retinas, yet he wanted to wake up to that view every morning. The brunet’s melodious laughter echoed in his ears hours after they parted, but he’d tell a million corny jokes just to hear it again. Those gorgeous bluebell eyes that somehow managed to reflect both the sea and the sky constantly brightened his days. And he’d never grow tired of Spanish sung incoherently into his ears or shouted to the heavens in heated moments of passion.

They’d been dating for years, yet Lance managed to continuously make everything feel newer and livelier.

“Come on, Kashi!” the Cuban giggled, tugging his partner along the boardwalk. His other arm clutched the large stuffed bear that Shiro had won at one of the stalls tightly to his chest. Shiro’s heart ached at the adorable sight – he didn’t know what he’d done to snag such a beauty, but he was never letting go. “The park closes soon, and I want to ride the ferry!”

Shiro allowed himself to be dragged along, the fond smile never slipping from his lips. _He was so gone, and he didn’t care._

They were herded onto the last ferry, pools of amber and fuchsia surrounding them with the setting sun. Shiro pulled his camera out to capture the view, convincing a blushing Lance to pose along the railing for him. His curls whipped about his face as the boat crawled forward, and the sun’s location just behind him lent a bright halo to reflect his disposition.

Shiro eagerly snapped a few photos before Lance reached out and dragged him to his side. He took a few selfies with his boyfriend, his favorite displaying a tender kiss placed on his flushed cheek.

They settled on one of the ferry’s benches after the sun set, Lance’s head nestled against Shiro’s chest and their fingers intertwined. Jazz music played softly from a speaker beside them, lanterns dotting the dark waters as the ferry continued its steady cruise.

The moment felt too perfect. After all of the chaos that they’d endured, to be able to be together and carefree like this was truly a blessing. And if he was being honest, the words slipped out of their own accord.

“Grow old with me.”

Lance hummed, seemingly stirring from the daze that the peace had lulled him into. When Shiro’s words finally resonated, though, he turned to his boyfriend with a bemused expression. “What do you mean? Isn’t that what we’re doing right now?”

Shiro snorted, leaning in to kiss the brunet’s nose affectionately. “I’m being serious, Kitten. I love you, and I want to make this official someday. I don’t want to just be your boyfriend anymore. I want to grow old with you… as your husband.”

It wasn’t exactly a proposal – hell, Shiro had planned an entire spectacle only a couple of weeks later – but the moment just felt _right_ and the words just _flowed._

Lance shifted, sitting up and turning to face him fully on the bench. His eyes twinkled with unshed tears, voice trembling with amusement and indescribable joy. “Takashi Shirogane, did you just ask me to marry you?”

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well, I didn’t _plan_ on it, but… I think I did,” he chuckled, laugh only doubling in intensity when a pair of arms were thrown around his neck, Lance’s lips pecking his feverishly.

“You’re such a dork,” the brunet sighed fondly, cheeks flushed and damp with tears. His fingers threaded in Shiro’s hair as he straddled his lap, touching their foreheads together tenderly.

“But I’m _your_ dork,” Shiro pointed out with a grin, hands moving to support his fiancé.

“Hmm, I guess it _is_ a bit late to try and find a new one,” Lance teased before allowing himself to be silenced by a kiss.

 

* * *

 

The months passed quickly. Allura had offered to shuttle everyone to another planet, but they’d insisted that their days in space were over. Instead, they’d patiently waited for summer to roll back around, Lance enthusiastically planning every little detail while Shiro was more than happy to agree to anything his heart desired.

Thanks to their _generous_ compensations and ongoing salaries from the Galaxy Garrison, they’d rented a small stretch of beach for the ceremony, chairs spread across the white sand overlooking a grand altar decked out in flowers of varying shades of blues and violets. Shiro stood beneath the arch in his white suit, Hunk, dressed in a similar suit of baby blue, offering a comforting hand beside him. Keith strode down to meet them in a dress complimentary to Hunk’s, gloved hands cradling a small bouquet. Shiro had never seen a gentler smile on his best friend’s face than the one that he gave him in that moment.

And when Lance waltzed down the makeshift aisle in an ivory wedding gown, kohl-lined eyes gazing up at him through a thin white veil, Shiro forgot how to breathe. And when Lance’s delicate fingers grasped his human hand to slip the ring onto his finger, Shiro choked back a joyous sob. And when Coran, officially ordained through an online program that Pidge spent months helping him complete, stated with a proud grin that he may kiss his groom, Shiro couldn’t meet those ruby lips quickly enough.

He was the luckiest man in the world.

The reception was held only a few blocks away in a grand ballroom. Matt had offered to DJ, spinning tracks on a setup that only he and Pidge could’ve rigged. Keith had an arm looped around Hunk’s all night, steering him between the hors d’oeuvres tables and dancefloor with an easy grin. Allura and Coran joined the festivities after a bit of quiet observation, pleased to be able to dance alongside them so comfortably.

Lance’s entire family had joined for the party, his nieces and nephews eagerly welcoming their “Tío Shiro” while his older siblings teasingly grilled Shiro about treating their “little Lancey-Lance right, or else…” Lance’s mother easily welcomed him into the family, squeezing him tightly and kissing his cheeks until they were stained red with her lipstick, both of them laughing at her little comments of “it’s about time” and “I was afraid you wouldn’t have the nerve.”

Lance had Shiro on the dancefloor with him through every recognizable pop and Latin song, (both of which Matt played a lot of). They twisted and twirled across the room, the skirts of Lance’s lively reception gown billowing about them in cascading colors. Shiro paused between songs to adjust the blue rose in Lance’s hair that threatened to slip free with every dip and turn he pulled him into.

After what felt like hours, Matt turned the music down to announce that dinner was served. The newlyweds took their seats at the head table, Shiro chivalrously moving Lance’s chair for him.

A feast of the grooms’ favorite meals coupled with lavish wines kept the party going, guests offering tales and toasts that left everyone rolling with laughter. Knives and forks constantly clinked against glasses, friends and family cooing for the happy couple to kiss after every bite. Lance and Shiro joyously indulged their wishes, peppering soft kisses across each other’s faces as the night wore on.

Hunk couldn’t help but tear up while giving his best man’s speech, proud eyes locked on Lance the entire time. Keith stumbled through a toast of his own, Shiro and Lance both tugging him into a warm hug at its conclusion.

At last, Shiro stood, the crowd falling silent with anticipation. The microphone was passed to him, Matt stopping the music entirely.

“First of all, on behalf of Lance and myself I would like to thank you all from the bottom of our hearts for joining us tonight,” Shiro started eloquently, fingers laced with his husband’s. “Your presence means the world to us, and there’s no one we’d rather share such a momentous occasion with than you, our beloved friends and family.”

Cheers resounded across the reception hall, a few guests clinking their glasses again. Shiro laughed, leaning down to press a kiss to Lance’s forehead, his husband giggling at the gentle show of affection.

“Now bear with me everyone, I’m about to get _really_ cheesy,” Shiro warned with a wink. He stepped back and turned to address Lance, the brunet shifting in his chair to face him fully. Warm blue eyes beamed at him lovingly as he took Lance’s hand again, running his thumb over the soft skin.

“Lance, you are my whole universe. Not a day has gone by that I don’t wonder how galaxies of stars or the depths of the oceans fit into those eyes, or how God himself must have personally painted those freckles onto your cheeks to make them so perfect, or how with all of my shit luck I managed to be loved by someone as incredible as you.”

He removed his hand from Lance’s and placed it gently on his cheek, brushing away a tear that had slipped from those ocean eyes. He pursed his lips to avoid crying himself, inhaling slowly. He couldn’t let himself cry yet. He’d rehearsed this speech for too long to leave it unfinished.

“I don’t know how well you remember our sixth date.” Lance furrowed his brows and shook his head with a small pout. Shiro gave him a reassuring smile, then turned to readdress everyone.

“It’s not typically the one people gush about, I know, but… we had just finished saving a smaller planet from a volcano that had threatened to destroy its atmosphere. It was gorgeous there, almost like if Hawaii was its own planet. Allura had given us a pass after we were sure everything was stable again, and you–” he turned back to Lance with a fond smile “–had latched onto my arm and dragged me right down to the beach. It had been some time since our last date out of the castle, and you kept insisting that I needed to cut loose some more.

“I don’t remember exactly how you did it, but you managed to start a beach party with a ton of the locals. You were blasting music and dancing in and out of the water, and it was the freest I’d ever seen you, like you were truly in your element. Everything was fluid and natural, and when you dragged me up and started throwing me around calling it dancing… I let myself have fun for the first time since I was sucked into the war.

“Don’t get me wrong, I always had a great time with all of you! But for the first time since I journeyed into space, I stopped thinking about war and mortality and responsibility and let myself enjoy life again.”

He stared into Lance’s eyes with all the love he could muster. He could feel the tears prick at his eyes again, and his voice quivered when he spoke again. “ _You_ gave that back to me. And after that moment, I realized that I didn’t want to be without you.”

Grasping onto Lance’s hand more firmly, he helped him up from his seat, ignoring the expression of confusion painted across his face. He led him to the vacant dancefloor at the center of the room where Matt and Keith had brought out his surprise, concealed by a large white tarp.

“I remember a conversation that we had one night,” Shiro continued, drawing everyone’s attention back onto him, “laid out under the stars on the observation deck of the castle. You mentioned wanting to move into a house in the suburbs with a white picket fence, with a dog and a cat and maybe some little ones running around the yard. And that you’d want to watch the sunset from the front porch every night.”

With a small smirk, he peeled the covering away, revealing two polished rocking chairs fashioned out of a foreign-looking material. Lance gasped, reaching forward to run a hand over the back of one delicately. His thumb traced over the name carved into its frame, _Lance Shirogane._

“Shiro… did you build these yourself?”

The older man bit his lip and nodded with a blush. “I, uh, had the idea after that night, and luckily Coran had found some old furniture in the castle made of Altean wood. According to Pidge, it’s far more durable than anything natural we could find on Earth. I spent a year working on them every night, and when I was finished I carved your name into one and my name in the other.

“Lance, my darling, my love, _you_ are my safe place and my freedom. You are all I want to live for. I want to be by your side in this life and the next. I want to watch our kids chase our dog around the yard, and host neighborhood cookouts on Sunday afternoons, and read every book imaginable to our grandchildren, and share every New Year’s kiss, and watch the sunset with you every night… right here in these rocking chairs.”

Their guests erupted into cheers and “Aww”s as Lance threw himself into Shiro’s arms, peppering kisses onto his lips.

“Takashi Shirogane, you are the biggest sap in the world,” his husband declared with a fond grin, happy tears flowing freely down his cheeks as he took Shiro’s into his hands. “And there is no one I would rather share those moments with than you, _mi amor._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Come scream at me on Tumblr [@after-midnightmunchies](https://after-midnightmunchies.tumblr.com) :P


End file.
